Inez
Inez is a female character in Cyberchase, and is one of the main protagonists of the series. Being 9 years old, she is the youngest out of the members of the Cybersquad, but has excellent usage of advanced vocabulary, such as "chicanery" and "vivacious." In "The Wedding Scammer", it is proved that she is Hispanic by saying that Maria Garcia is her abuela in Spanish. Life Inez has a pet cat nicknamed Gatito. She is known to be a good foul-shooter as seen in "Snow Day to be Exact", and a good roller skater in "Totally Rad". She likes to read books, and writes a diary in her bedroom as proven in "The Halloween Howl". Personality Inez is known to be very cautious and precise, as seen in "Snow Day To Be Exact"'', where she did not prefer estimation. She likes to stand on her head when she needs to ponder a situation, and doesn't always agree to what her friends think they should do. She usually doesn't give up, and tries to encourage her friends to keep trying and to not let Hacker pull them down. Likes and Dislikes Inez's favorite foods are mangoes and popcorn, her favorite book is called '' by . Her favorite music artist is ,Meet Inez page 2 and she loves the , where is her favorite character. Her most commonly known pet peeve is when Matt calls her "Nezzie", but does not mind when he is flirting with her. She also doesn't like it when there's bad sportsmanship in the group. She has a fear of heights,Meet Inez page 3 and sometimes is hesitant to try new things. She also has a crush on Matt and cannot stand it when other girls like him as well. She can even get angry when Jackie is hard to work with, like when she won't go through a challenge because of one of her fears. Relationships Jackie Inez and Jackie have a pretty good friendly relationship in general, since they are girlfriends and have similar interests. Because both of them seem to have a crush on Slider, they would sometimes debate on which one of them should go with him when they split up in small groups to help Motherboard. They had also temporarily disliked each other in "Halloween Howl", because Jackie thought that Inez considered her mean after briefly reading her diary. Realizing the misconception at the end, Inez actually meant to say that Jackie is meaningful, not "mean". Matt Despite the fact that Matt calls her "Nezzie" and that he sometimes teases her good vocabulary, Inez still appreciates him and treats him the same good way she treats Jackie and Digit. She does however, seem to have a more of a problem when Matt calls her "Nezzie" than when Digit or Slider do. She is uneasy when speaking with him when it comes to talking about Slider. She doesn't always understands the way he is, such as in "Whale of a Tale" (when Matt jumps into a steaming pit because he believed it was ony 1 meter long), but she does show that she may have an inner fondness to him. It seems that maybe both Matt and Inez like each other. She seems to be attracted to his athleticism and problem solving knowledge. She has shown signs that she has a big crush on him, for example, she tends to turn to him for support and comfort in episodes when she is in peril, is very jealous that Shari Spotter likes Matt and he doesn't dismiss her feelings toward him, and that she tries to be as emotionally close to him. She has kissed him once on the cheek when she heard a very romantic valentine written by Matt where she felt loved. Slider Both Inez and Jackie are shown to have crushes on Slider. In "The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2", he calls her "Nezzie" and she does not get upset because, as she explains to Matt, "he's...different." Another example of this affection is shown in "Borg of the Ring", Inez and Jackie both call him "cute", and later Jackie says he's "kind of the strong slient type". Ledge Until the end of "Hackerized", Inez and Ledge were both seemingly good friends. However, Inez was very ticked off when Ledge double-crossed her. This rivalry was shown to have continued in "The Bluebird of Zappiness". References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females